Mythology Island
thumb|right|486pxMythology Island 'is the 12th island in poptropica featuring Greek gods. Plot Arrive on Mythology island. Go in the museum of olympus. Watch the short story, then go to the right. Find the statue of Poseidon, and get the starfish on its face. Go outside, and go to the right. Enter the Grove of Temples, and go in the Temple of Apollo. Get a reed pipe from the box, then go to the statue with the reed pipe. Play what she plays (it's a little frustrating), and she will give you a tune that can be used to put Cerberus to sleep. Go back to the main street, and go to the left. Climb up the tree. When you get to the branches part, here is what you do. Go to the right, jump on the snake, go to the left (don't climb the honey), bounce up using the mushrooms, climb up the sleeping snake to the highest branch you can, go to the right, and meet the guy. He will tell you to get 10 jars of honey. Just jump around the tree until you find them in one minute. When you get ten, go back to the guy. Talk to him, and he will show you a secret path. Go up it, and kick the apple down. Get the apple, and then the guy disappears. Zeus appears, and tells you to get five sacred items for him. They are contained in a scroll. Exit the tree, and Athena will show up. Ask her if she can help you, and she will send golden olives onto the trees. If you need help, click on them if you see them. Now, go to the left. Go over the bridge, and click on the flower next to the Sphinx. She tells you to bring the water back. Go up to the aqueducts, and turn all the levers and push down all the bridges. Then, when the water flows down, the flower will be big. Click on it, and you pick it! Then, go to the ledge on the left. Jump onto the Sphinx, then jump onto that ledge. Get the pomegranates from the tree, then go back to the bull ring door. The easiest way to do this is to take a screen shot of the door, and then use your reed pipe to play those symbols. Once you do, the door will open. Go inside, and meet the Minotaur. He will tell you to find your way through his labyrinth. Go inside. You will get a string to help you not get lost from Athena. Go mostly toward the right. It might take a while. Find the white ghost. Costumize him if you like. Then go above him, and click on the wall with the bones. Click on a bone, and it disappears. Make the bones spell out TEN. Once you do, the door will open. Go right. Find your way to the giant scorpion. Jump over him, and continue right. Go out the door. You're not done yet! Click on the picture, and begin the red eye snake challenge. You must click on the red eyed snake three times to open the stone wall. Once you do, you can get the golden ring from the Minotaur. Exit the Minotaur lair, and go to the grove of temples. Go down to the entrance to the underworld. DON'T go in yet! Use the right elevator, and jump to the right. Go in the Temple of Poseidon. Go to the door. It won't open, so use the starfish you have. It opens the door. Go in, and you will be on Poseidon's Beach. Go past the beach girls and to Aphrodite (Goddess of Love), and ask for help. She will give you a test where you must name some gods. They are: Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia. Once you name them, she will give you a mirror that can transport you to the realms of the major gods (Lightning-Zeus, trident-Poseiden, heart-Aphrodite, skull-Hades). It is quite helpful. Then go left and dive in the sea. Go mostly to the right. Pass the barrier that you can't break through (You'll need help from Hercules to get it down later), and go left. Get the pearl from the giant clam (it knocks you over if you bump into), and go in the cave. You will be in the Hydra's lair. When it's head makes a face, it's about to bite you. Jump, and try to land on the head. Hopefully it will go THUMP!, and the head will be knocked out. When all the heads are knocked out, you can get it's scale. Use the mirror to escape back to Aphrodite. Now, go back to the Temple of Hades. Click on the purple paint writing on the walls, then clean it up. The guy there will pay you one drachma (greek coin). Then, go into the temple. Use the pomegranates, and the door will open. Go in, and fall down the huge pit. Once you get to the bottom, tell Charon that you are ready to go. (Note: now comes what I think is the hardest part of mythology island!) You must avoid getting knocked into the river. First, a rock falls. Avoid it. Then, a flaming skull comes. Duck or jump over it. Then, a river alligator comes up from the river. Jump over it's jaws. This process (rock, skull, alligator) repeats a few times, then you are over (Whew!). Then, you will see Cerberus, the monstrous three headed dog. Use the song you learned to put him to sleep, then get his whisker. Now, go back to the Tree of Immortality. Use the mirror to go to Zeus (lighting) then go left. Athena will meet you there, and you will put together the secret message contained in the sacred items, "Whoever wields the five sacred items will rule all of Poptropica!". Then Zeus wwould appear and take the items. That big jerk! Then Athena tells you to go to Hercules. (Finally!) Now, you must go to Hercules, on Main Street in the Herc Hero Hut. Tell him you have a mirror to teleport with, and he will go with you. Go to Poseidon's realm. Hercules will kick down the rock, allowing you to get by. Go in the palace, and meet Poseidon. He will give you his trident. Now, go back to Hercules, and go to Hades's realm. Hercules will push the boulder aside, and you can enter the throne room. Meet Hades, and he will give you his crown. Now, go to Zeus. Hercules will smash open the padlock. Go inside. Medusa will appear, and Hercules will be turned to a stone statue. Go to the right, and use the drachma. Aeolus will give you a bag of wind. You go up to a ledge. Jump up the ledges ans statues until you reach the top. If you fall to the bottom, talk to Aeolus and hie will give you a refill. Once you get to the top, light the four statues of Zeus. Then, he will appear and challenge you to a fight. Now begins the final battle. Put on Hades' crown and Poseidon's trident and youll emerge into a big god . In the battle, you must be doing two things: gathering pink clouds for energy, and shooting Zeus by clicking. When Zeus lights up, he can't be shot at, so don't even try. This was a pretty easy battle for me. It might be hard for some people. It takes a few minutes. It's just like the battle with Betty Jetty on Super Power Island, but you can't handcuff Zeus. Once you're done, Athena gives you the medallion! After you're done, a few things can't be done anymore, like the Hydra. You can visit the Temples of Hades and Poseidon again if you want. Poor Hercules remains a statue forever. So if you want his costume, make sure you costumize him BEFORE you encounter Medusa. Goofs *'Glitch: 'If you run out of air near Poseidon's area, you will start of directly near his house, resulting in you claiming his Trident earlier than normal. Then, you just use your mirror. *'Factual Errors: A pipe is used to make Cerberus fall asleep. However, a lyre can only do that. Category:Islands